Leanne's Story
by Mrs. Hawthorne
Summary: This story follows Leanne Summers' life from her last year at Hogwarts. When she decided she wants to be with Fred Weasley, everything goes downhill from there. Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

My name is Leanne.

Leanne Jordanian Summers.

I am currently seventeen and this year, I'm attending Hogwarts for my final year.

I actually don't want to because of the crisis we're having this year.

Dumbledore has fallen and Snape is in charge.

I want to end my Hogwarts day with a bang and not like this.

Oh and I'm a half-blood.

My parent's are both half-bloods.

And so is my little sister.

But she died when I was fourteen along with my mum.

My aunt died to when I was sixteen.

And now I'm currently living with my grandfather.

He's the only family I got left. Well, there's my dad but I like believe that he's dead.

He left my mum and me when my little sister was only a month old. He's pathetic.

Well, I'm also friends with the famous Golden Trio. But my best friends are Susan Bones and the Weasley Twins.

I'm a Gryffindor and I'm also a Chaser.

I've played for my team since I was twelve. I'm actually a pretty fair chaser.

Although Oliver Wood once said I was more than fair.

All my life, I've only dated three guys.

And those relationships didn't work out really well.

My first boyfriend was a Durmstrang named Dmitri Zulk.

He saved me from the Death Eaters attack at the Quidditch World Cup.

He was actually three years older than me.

We attended the Yule Ball together and I was pretty much crushed when he left Hogwarts.

Oh and he was my first kiss.

The second guy I dated was a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was pretty good looking and nice as well.

Although he's the kind that won't easily open up.

But still he's pretty amazing.

And the third guy I dated was none other than the famous Draco Malfoy.

Yes, yes, I dated the son of a Death Eater.

Well, I have to admit he was pretty romantic.

And he's such a sweetheart.

I remember the day when I told Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Poor Ron almost exploded when he found out.

Hermione nagged me again as usual and Harry was yelling Merlin's name.

God, they're so mental.

Well, I have to admit that I still have feelings for the guy.

But then again, maybe I don't.

Who knows?

So this is my life journey.

My journey of stepping out side my teenager zone.

I'm seventeen. I can do whatever the heck I want.

I'm Leanne and welcome to my world.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 1997**

Leanne slowly gazed out her window, staring blankly at the forest behind her grandfather's house. She slowly turned around and she sighed in sight of her room. It was now half empty. The clothes in her closet are now all in her trunk. Everything from her bookshelf and dressing table are also in her trunk. The only thing left on her shelf is a picture. A picture of her family. All of her family. In the picture, she was standing. Leanne laughed at the fact that she looked so weak and naïve back then. Beside her was her mother holding a baby in her arms. Lexie. On the other side, there's her dad. This picture was taken years ago.

She was awaken from her daydream when her grandfather cleared her throat while standing against the door. "Come on. When you're ready, go downstairs," said his calm voice while smiling at her little granddaughter. Leanne nodded and he left her. She raised her hand and traced a little circle around the picture. Because she was legal, she could do magic whenever she wants now. The picture rose from the shelf and made its way to her opened trunk. It set itself on top and Leanne raised her hand again towards her trunk. It closed in an instant and locked itself automatically. Yes, she could do wandless magic. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow and slipped it on her right boot. She always slipped it there. She bends down and lifted up her trunk. She dragged it downstairs and set it down near her grandfather.

She was mentally tearing up. She couldn't believe herself for making the decision to continue her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore's dead. Snape's the new headmaster. Death Eaters have full time access to the castle. The Dark Mark showing up everywhere. Like the Minister of Magic once said, "Dark times lies ahead of us."

She went back to her grandfather and held his hand, getting ready to apparate. As she apparated, she could hear her light scream and it stopped when her feet touched the ground again. She walked straight ahead with her grandfather dragging her trunk on her side. "The Burrow," she mumbled to herself as she gaze upon the tall house in front of her. It must be five floors tall. There are noises coming out from it. She could recognize almost all of them. When they reached the door, her grandfather knocked on the door slowly. Mrs. Weasley answered it quickly and Leanne could see the smile on her face when she saw her. "Leanne, dear, I was worried when you'll be here." Mrs. Weasley pulled her in for a small hug. Her grandfather set her trunk on the living room and people are starting to came downstairs to greet the young witch.

Ginny was the first one down and she gave her a hug. Ron did too. She shook Mr. Weasley's hand and nodded at Percy. Hermione's head popped up from the kitchen and she ran towards her and gave her a big bear hug. But Leanne's face became brighter as she watch the Weasley twins smirking at her from across the room. Fred took a step forward and opened his arm. Leanne walked up to him and she gave her a hug. Ignoring the fact the he could knock the furniture around them, he spun her around. A small laugh escaped her mouth as he set her down. She went to George and hugged him even tighter too.

She looked around the room and there were familiar faces there. There was Professor Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Fleur Delacour. Fleur was sitting on a man's lap and she could tell that he's a Weasley by his flaming red hair. Beside them were two men. The first one was also a Weasley with his curly red hair and freckles and the other one was a short old man. Fleur jumped from the man's lap and let him stand up. The two redheads walked to her and the curly one spoke first.

"You must be Leanne. Charles Weasley," said the man as he offered her a hand, which she took and he shook it gently. "But everybody calls me Charlie."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." Leanne smiled and her gaze went to the other man. He smiled and offered her a hand too. She took it with a friendly smile on her face. "William Weasley. But I prefer to go as Bill," the man said with confidence. Leanne wasn't shocked when she saw the scars on his face. Bill chuckled and responded, "Attacked by a werewolf. I reckon you already knew that."

"Greyback?" asked Leanne carefully. Bill nodded and went back to Fleur, his fiancée. She went back to her grandfather who's talking to Mrs. Weasley. She could hear certain words coming out of her grandfather's mouth.

"…And don't let her participate in this whole thing. I want her to be safe…"

Leanne's eyes grew wide and she finally spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going."

"What? But, papi… I'm legal now. I'm seventeen for god's sake."

"I just want you to be safe. If you go, I promise you that you'll never see me again. Ever."

"Papi… Please?"

"No. The next battle. Maybe." He went back to Mrs. Weasley and he murmured "Take care of her." Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly and watch him as he leave.

"Ginny, Hermione! Show Leanne her bedroom. I hope you don't mind sharing with them."

Leanne smiled and said, "Oh, no. Not at all. It's great. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She nodded and followed Ginny and Hermione upstairs. She waved her hand and her trunk levitated from the ground, following her slowly.

She was talking with Ginny when a loud crash heard from outside the house. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to react as she rushed to the door. Leanne and Ginny followed slowly and she could hear Mrs. Weasley mentioned Harry and Hagrid's name. Ginny rushed to the dark haired boy and the two hugged for a long time while Leanne leaned against the door watching the two awkwardly move when she gave them a smirk. She went over and hugged Harry. Harry hugged back tightly while mumbling, "Leanne! I didn't know you were here. So good to see you."

She nodded and noticed the noise from the background. More people apparating. She was shocked at the sight of Lupin holding someone in his arms. He or she was injured badly. The real Harry helped him to the house as Leanne stayed and watched as more people appear. More Potters to be exact. Leanne knew about the Seven Potter plot. She watches as Bill and Fleur appeared on a thestral. Ron, Tonks, and Hermione appeared not long after. And finally Fred and his dad appeared. Fred ran to Leanne and they both hugged. Fred looked around and asked to her, "Where's George?"

Leanne stared back at him and she threw her gaze at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley ran inside and Fred and Leanne followed. Lying on the sofa was George with blood all over his face. Fred fell into his knees beside his twin and Leanne did too.

All of them smiled when George made a joke about himself being "Holey". Leanne offered Mrs. Weasley a hand at cleaning George's blood of his injured ear. Fred watch as Leanne leaned forward to George and treated his injury. Bill cleared his throat and he spoke, "Mad-Eye's dead." There were gasps all over the room and Bill continued, "Voldemort killed him and Mundungus disapparated. He left him." Leanne flew into the old short man she saw earlier. That must be Mundungus.

After they dine together, half of them went to bed. Tomorrow's going to be Harry's birthday and Bill and Fleur's wedding. Leanne was still up. She was sitting near George's bed in the twin's room. Fred was standing beside her with a goofy smile on his bright face. They laughed one more time as George told Leanne how they spend their summer. Running the joke shop of course.

As the clock struck midnight, Leanne stood up and ruffled George's hair. She smiled at Fred and with that, she went to her room and went to bed.

Leanne slowly gazed at the mirror in front of her. Nobody's there with her. Hermione's cooking while Ginny's downstairs with Harry. She's already in her dress. It was a dark purple dress with some pattern of airwaves on it. She was trying to decide how to style her hair. She decided to make it into a messy bun and she slowly slipped a hairpin on it.

There was a knock on the door and it flew open. George was standing in the hallway with a box in his hand. He went over to her and sat on her bed. He opened his mouth and said, "Well, since I missed your birthday, here's my gift to you." He gave her the box and Leanne smiled and mouthed her thank you. She opened it and it was a cream ruffled sundress.

Leanne looked at the man and she dropped the box and hugged him as they fell to the bed. Leanne was careful not to touch his injured ear. They were laughing and Leanne planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

She stood up and brushed her dress and she picked up the box. The dress he had given her is gorgeous. She folds it carefully and put it back on its box. She set it on her bed and the two went downstairs to help with the tent. When they reached the site of the tent she spotted the Minister for Magic walking towards the Burrow.

"What's the minister doing here?" asked Fred.

"Probably looking for Harry," answered Leanne as she eyed the Minister carefully.

When the tent finally up, guests starts to appear. There were lots of unrecognized faces. Time flew fast and now Leanne found herself clapping to the music as Bill and Fleur danced. There were other couples dancing and they stopped when Bill and Fleur stopped too. The two new married couple sat down on the table near there and the music starts to play again. Leanne was shocked when something brushed against her back. She turned around to see Fred grinning down at her. Leanne expected for Fred to tell her another silly joke but he didn't. Instead, he bowed and pulled out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he said with a goofy smile once again on his face. Leanne smiled shyly and nodded as she took his hand. Fred let her to the dance floor and spun her around. She settled her hand on his shoulder while the other one on Fred's own hand. They begin to sway and bounce to the dynamic music and they found themselves laughing and owning the dance floor. Everyone around them clapped their hands and Leanne could hear the shouting coming from Charlie and Mr. Weasley. As Fred spins her body around three times, Leanne heard the sound of George chuckling playfully. When the two both exhausted, the music slowed down.

Leanne took Fred's hand and they went to the table where George was sitting. George winked at his twin brother and Leanne. She could feel her cheeks burning and she looked away to hide it. George noticed it and he chuckled. "Lee, are you blushing?"

She looked at him and she shook her head quickly. "Uh, no!"

"You know, Lee. You're a bad liar."

"I know. I know. Now, excuse me. I need to have a little chat with Luna over there." She nodded towards where Luna was standing with her father, Xenophillius Lovegood. She stood up and Fred watched carefully as she walked away towards the young Ravenclaw witch. His gaze was stolen away when George cleared his throat. "Do you fancy her, twin?"

"What?" was only Fred's respond.

"I said do you fancy her?" asked George once again.

"Who?"

"Her." George stared at him. "Our little Leanne."

"What? No, no, no. She's like a sister to me. I reckon you already know that."

"Well, yes, I did know that. It's just… The way you look at her recently. It's… different. And when you danced with her earlier. I don't know, it's just… You look at her the same way Ron looks at Hermione."

"Hey! Don't compare me to Ron. He's pretty a pathetic brother."

"Don't try to change the subject, Fred. Answer my question. Do you fancy her?" asked George carefully.

Fred finally admitted to himself. He does. He slowly nodded and closed his eyes. "…Yes. Yes, I do. But, please, George, I beg you. Don't tell her that." George grinned at his twin and nodded. A smile grew on Fred's face and he mumbled, "Thanks."

He turned his gaze around the room to search for Leanne and he found her. She was standing beside Luna and Ginny. They were all laughing. Fred tapped his left pocket to see if its still there and he stood up from his seat. George looked up and asked, "What are you doing?"

Fred put his hands on his pockets and replied, "Just wish me good luck."

George chuckled. "Good luck, twin."

Fred walked up to the three girls and Leanne was the first one to notice his presence. Fred whispered, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Leanne nodded and said, "Sure." She turned away from Luna and Ginny, following Fred to the isle. Nobody was there. Fred stopped and he turned around, looking at Leanne with his soft eyes. Fred took his hand from his pocket along with the small white box. It wrapped in a red and gold bow and he extended his arms to her. Leanne looked at him, then the box, and then back at him. "What's this?"

"Sorry I missed it. I know it means a lot. I mean, being seventeen and all." Fred took Leanne's hand and put the box on her palm. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Lee. I know it's late but… at least I got you a present."

Leanne looked at Fred in disbelieve. She couldn't her eyes off of Fred. Fred slowly mouthed 'Open it.' And Leanne slowly brought up her hand. She pulled the bow and it fell to the ground. She opened it and there lies a necklace. It was a ruby necklace. "Fred…" was the only thing she could say.

Leanne was loss of words and suddenly it snapped. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Fred… This is beautiful. Oh my goodness. This must've cost a fortune. You shouldn't have…" But she was cut off when Fred placed his index finger on her lips. He took the necklace and he went to Leanne's back. He put it on her soft neck and Leann gazed down to the flaming ruby necklace hanging from her neck. Fred brushed her raven black hair and Leanne turned around slowly. Leanne whispered, "Thank you. So much." And she leaned forward and kissed Fred on the cheek. She was on her tip toes just to reach the man's face because she was short but still taller than Ginny by 3 or 4 inches. Fred was beyond embarrassed when Leanne giggled in sight of Fred blushing.

"Leanne!" shouts a familiar voice back at the crowd. She looked over Fred's shoulder and so did Fred. Hermione was waving her hand at them and she shouted once again. "Come quick! I need to talk to you."

"Just a second, Mione."

Leanne smiled at Fred once again and turned away awkwardly. She walked slowly towards the crowd. Fred struggle to not to grab her arm. But, he loss. Fred took her wrist and pulled her back gently. He lifted her chin up and Leanne gasped. There was something going on in his stomach, he couldn't tell what. It felt like something had hanged him upside down. He closed his eyes and so did her. They both leaned and their lips met each others. Fred kissed her softly and Leanne kissed him back. They both deepen the kiss and Leanne could feel Fred smiling against her lips. Fred's long muscular arm hugged Leanne's hip while she locked hers on his neck. After a minute, they both pulled away. Leanne smiled and wiped her lipstick on Fred's lips. She whispered, "See you later then." And then she turned away. Making her way back to the tent where Hermione have been waiting for her. Fred was left alone and he punched his fist at the air triumphantly. He jogged back to his twin brother and told him the great news.

At that moment, something fell from the sky. It hit right in the middle of the tent and the lights around turned off. It's Kingsley's patronus. Leanne moved away from the patronus as Kingsley's voice came out of it.

"The ministry has fallen… The minister is dead… They're coming… They're coming…"

And it disappeared. There were slight screams and many apparated away. Leanne took out her wand from her stockings. The Death Eaters are coming. She looked around to find Fred. He was standing on guard with George. Fleur and Bill kissed each other passionately and everybody took out there wand.

It happened to fast. Before Leanne could realize it, they were under attack. Spells thrown everywhere and she spotted Ginny with Harry fighting alongside but Harry was thrown to the trio with the help of Prof. Lupin and they apparated. She found herself dueling with a Death Eater. She stunned him and he fell to the ground. She ran away from the Death Eater and threw some spells along the way. She found Fred and George attacked and she joined them. Leanne smiled when she saw the relived expression on Fred's face knowing that she's okay. She took both Fred and George's hand and led them to a safer place. They heard one of the Death Eaters screamed, "He's not here! Harry Potter's not here! Find him! Track him down! Now!"

All of the sudden, they stopped attacking. Leanne stood there as they turned themselves into black clouds and in a minute, they were all gone. She searched the site. Everyone was there. Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And there are also Mr. Weasley's friends from the ministry and some Aurors too. The guests were already gone. She saw that Fleur's long white dress is now ruined. Fleur dusted and brushed her dress but it's no use. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to speak up. She said, "Alright, back to the house, everybody. Come on."

Slowly, everybody moved from their position and headed towards the Burrow. Soon, the living room was filled with people. Leanne sat between Fred and George. Everyone was still in shock and Lupin broke the silence. "I suggest everybody get some rest." He looked at his wife, Tonks. "Me and my wife must be going now." They both nodded and heads for the door. Before leaving, Tonks turned around and gave everyone her warm smile. Soon, half of them followed. Mr. Weasley's friends took of and so did the Aurors. Percy left and the married couple, Bill and Fleur, disapparated to their new home in Shell Cottage. Leanne, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, and the Weasley parents stayed. Ginny went to bed early and so did Molly and Arthur. Charlie was still up, reading a book on the sofa while Leanne sat on the stairs near the window, gazing up at the stars.

"Hey…" said a familiar voice behind her. It was Fred. He sat down next to her and he put a hand on her thigh. Leanne glanced at him and they locked eyes for a moment. They both know its coming so they both leaned. They kissed.

But this time, it's different. Back then at the wedding was an awkward first kiss. Now, they're braver. Leanne never has been kissed this way before. Not Dmitri, Blaise, or even Draco. Leanne moved her body forward and so did Fred. Fred slipped his and under her legs and lifted her body up and set her down on his lap. He moved his hand up to her hips and Leanne ran her hand fingers through his ginger hair. Fred brought his hand to her hair and he released her hair, letting it fall on her back. He tangled his fingers in it.

They broke apart when Charlie chuckled and said, "Get a room, Fred."

Leanne jumped off of Fred's lap and fixed her pajamas and her hair. She blushed and hid her smile. They both stood up and Leanne headed upstairs to her and Ginny's room.

Once Fred and Charlie are alone, Charlie winked at him. Fred rolled his eyes and muttered, "Git." And he made his way to his own childhood room.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1997**

Leanne stood there as she searched for her grandfather. He had promised her that he'll be here. She already put her trunk on the luggage section and now she's standing near the Hogwarts' Express with Ginny. Fred and George were there along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She had been living at The Burrow for a month because her grandfather put her there. She was more than lucky the Weasley's treat her very respectfully. Well, maybe that's because she could join the family since she's dating Fred. All month long, Leanne spends her time with Fred and Fred only. But she spends time with Ginny and George but not as much.

Leanne grinned when she saw Susan Bones running towards her. They hugged for a long time. Soon, Seamus, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, and Luna were there. Ginny, in confusion, asked, "Where's Dean?"

Seamus answered, "He's on the run. Everybody thinks he's a muggle-born so he didn't get his letter. Where's the Golden Trio?"

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, Leanne did. "They're on the run too."

Suddenly, someone tapped Leanne's shoulder. She almost screamed when she saw her grandfather's tired wrinkled face. "Papi!"

"Ah, Leanne. I have to see you go."

"I know you'll be here. Write to me. Promise?"

"Every week."

The train made a sound and there were smoke everywhere. Everyone ran to the door except Leanne. Without thinking, she gave Fred a goodbye kiss. Ginny and the others were shocked. Leanne broke the kiss and walked away. Then, Fred pulled her in for a long tight embrace. He smiled and Leanne hugged back. She touched the ruby necklace on her chest. They smiled at each other and Leanne got into the train. She waved one more time before she disappeared.

Fred stood there in awe and when he turned around. He found his parents, his brothers, and Leanne's grandfather eyeing him.

"What?" asked Fred.

George was the only one who answered. "Nice, Freddie."


	4. Chapter 4

**December 1997**

It's been 5 month since she last saw Fred. Leanne sat on the compartment with Susan, Ginny, and Lavender. She's planning on celebrating Christmas at The Burrow with her grandfather. Although she hasn't seen Fred in months, they've been writing to each other. Their feelings grew even stronger along the way. She has to admit, she's pretty excited to see Fred again. It's the only good thing that'll ever happen so far.

Back at Hogwarts, she had been tortured by The Carrows and the Slytherins. They used the Cruciatus curse on her more than ten times. She's mentally scarred. They tortured her for standing up and protecting some first years. They tortured her because of her hot headed nature. They tortured her because she's a half-blooded Gryffindor. They tortured her because of everything.

The train stopped and students rushed to get off of the train. Leanne was the last one to get off and her eyes searched for a tall man with ginger hair. She found him. She ran towards him and she jumped into his arms. Fred pecked her lips and set her down. He gazed into her eyes. Her beautiful bright hazel eyes. He could see love, warmness, and tiredness in them.

He brought her face up and he kissed her. The kiss was meaningful. They pulled away when Mr. Weasley coughed.

"Please, Dad. Don't ruin it," said Fred.

"You should know that we're on a platform. You might as well tear her clothes right away."

The other Weasleys and Leanne laughed. They soon apparated to The Burrow.

Ginny had told the others what Leanne had gone through all this time. Everyone didn't know, even Fred. Ginny too have been tortured but that's only one time. But, somehow, Leanne is still smiling. Ginny assumed that it's because McGonagall have chosen her to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain since Harry won't be attending Hogwarts this year or any other year for that matter.

Tomorrows Christmas Eve. Since Leanne didn't have much time on her side, she only got Fred a new robe and a sweater while she's planning o giving George a brand new socks since she knew that George adores them.

Leanne was in the bathroom, taking a shower when Fred accidentally walked in on her. Fred didn't know she was in there. The door was unlocked. Leanne lend out a small scream and Fred quickly closed his eyes. Leanne quickly covered her body with the nearest towel and Fred could finally open his eyes. He was shocked.

Her hair was wet and hanging on her back. Her face was wet and her body was too. The towel wrapped around her body tightly and showed off her curves. She has long perfectly curved legs. Her breasts are not too big but not too small. They're perfect. She's perfect. Fred dropped his glance to the floor with an embarrassed look across his face.

Leanne made a 'tsk' sound and she laughed slightly. "Fred, it's okay. Hey, look at me."

Fred slowly brought up his gaze to her feet. Legs. Hip. Stomach. Breast. Breast. Breast. Neck. Chin. Lips. Eyes. "Sorry," mumbled Fred.

"Weren't you just checking me out?" she put both of her hands on her hip and she smirked.

Fred put on his crocked goofy smile and he said sorry once more. Fred stood there as Leanne walked across the room and hugged him. She kissed him and he kissed her back. Leanne gasped when she felt something rubbed between her thighs. She pulled away and glanced at Fred's pants. He's having an erection. Leanne giggled and Fred blushed. He's in the bathroom kissing a girl who's wearing nothing but a towel. Of course he'll have an erection.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know I could do that to you," she said with a cheerful voice and she headed towards the door. She winked at him before she left. Fred was now all alone in the bathroom. He forgot what he was going to do in here. He decided to take a warm shower.

"Lee! Mum says dinner's ready," said Fred as he knocked the door. "Leanne? I'm coming in."

"No! Wait a minute!" shouted Leanne but Fred didn't obey. Before Leanne could cover her body, Fred was already in. Fred gasped at the sight of Leanne in her bra and knickers.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed, Fred. Oh, don't be so naïve. You and I both know that you don't really want to close your eyes." Fred opened his eyes and rolled it at her. Leanne went over to her trunk and opened it. She threw out a t-shirt and a pajama bottom. Fred saw her soft semi-tanned skin. It was untouched. There was an urge to kiss her right here, right now. He fought against it. But he lost, once again. Before she could even put any of her clothes on, Fred's lips crashed to hers.

Leanne kissed back and they both fell to her bed. Usually their kisses were normal and average but this time, it's different. Fred cupped her face and Leanne slipped her hand under his shirt. Their body was pressed to each other. He could feel her breast brushed up against his arm. Then Fred slowly entered his tongue onto her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Leanne rolled over, making her on top. She moaned as their tongues danced with each other. Leanne slowly unbuttoned his shirt and she pulled back to see Fred shirtless. She smiled when she saw his body. Those Quidditch practice finally paid off. She kissed him again and she traced her fingers down his body. She unzipped his jeans and pulled the off. Once again, she gasped as she felt something rubbed against her inner thighs. Fred is only wearing his boxers and is making out with a girl who's only in her underwear. Of course he'll get another erection. Leanne smiled against his lips and he smiled back.

Fred's hand flew to her back and he tried to unhook her bra. But Leanne pulled away and grabbed Fred's wrist. She shook her head and Fred mouthed 'What? Why?'

"Merlin, Fred. There are people downstairs. Now, get dressed. I'm starving," pointed out Leanne.

"Well, if we could keep quite, they'll never know."

Leanne hit the back of his head playfully and Fred groaned. She got up and put on all of her clothes. Fred quickly got dressed too. Before leaving the room, he took her hand. "When then?"

"How about tonight?" said Leanne in a seductive voice. She smiled when she saw his face lit up slightly and they went downstairs. A growl was heard from Fred's stomach when he set foot at the kitchen. And of course, everybody laughed.

Fred slowly tip toed to Leanne and Ginny's room. He opened the door and it was dark. Leanne was sitting on her bed with her back rested on the wall. In her hand were a book and a lit wand.

"Psstt! Oi!" said Fred slowly. Leanne glanced at the door and she grinned when she was Fred leaning against the doorframe. She looked over to Ginny's bed. She's asleep. Leanne jumped out of bed and got out of her room, following Fred to his. As soon as they were both in the room, Leanne threw herself at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Fred brought her to his bed. He set her down carefully and Leanne pulled away. "Wait, what about George?"

"Don't worry about that git. I talked him into spending the night on the sofa."

"You, sir, are one amazing man," responded Leanne and she kissed him. They slowly undressed each other. They knew this was coming. Leanne didn't regret what happened. And so did Fred.

That night, Leanne J. Summers lost her virginity to Fred Weasley.

Leanne slowly opened her eyes. It was dark but there's a trace of light coming from outside the window. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 7 am.

She pulled the blanket to cover her chest and she turned to Fred beside her. He was still sleeping. Leanne carefully moved closer and closer. She slipped her arms around Fred's neck and she buried her face onto his bare chest. She was trying to calm down. She's naked along with Fred in his room and she's worried someone's going to burst in. She moved carefully and she closed her eyes again, waiting for Fred to finally awaken.

Fred sighed lightly as he felt Leanne's hair tickling his neck. He opened his eyes and he looked down. He saw Leanne breathing softly against his skin. The sunlight peeking from the window hit her skin beautifully. He stroked her skin and played with her hair, twisting it on his fingers. Leanne mumbled, "Morning, Freddie."

He smiled. "Morning, Lee. Pleasant sleep?"

"Mmm, yeah. I have to give it to you, Fred. Las night was just… amazing. You were amazing."

"You were too." He kissed the tip of her head. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yes, Fred. Can you stop mumbling about it?" She looked up at him and Fred just smiled. "By the way, you haven't told me who's you're first." Fred shook his head. "Come on. Don't be shy. And I think I have the right to know who and when."

Fred sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. It was Angelina Johnson right after the Yule Ball. Happy?"

"Not really. Angelina? Yule Ball? Weren't you sixteen that time?" Fred nodded. Leanne looked down again and Fred saw the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"Not really? Lee, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. It's just… Uhm, I wish I was your first, you know? It'll be… special. Sort of."

Fred frowned. He stroked her hair and brought her lips to his own. He kissed her and he kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled. Fred knew every time he does it, she always lights up. She kissed his cheek and she sat up, still holding the blanket to cover her chest. She wrapped it around her and she stood up. She picked up her clothing off of the floor. She tossed Fred's boxers, jeans, and shirt to him. As he put on his own clothes, he saw Leanne struggling. Fred got out of his bed and walked up to her. He helped her hooked up her bra and his hand traced her soft slightly freckled back. She sighs loudly and looked over her shoulders. "Can I borrow a shirt?" whispered Leanne.

"Why?"

"You tell me," she answered while holding up her t-shirt. It was ripped. Fred chuckled remembering what happened last night. He ripped her t-shirt open.

"Sorry 'bout that." Fred went to his drawers and pulled out a clean white t-shirt and he gave it to her. She put it on and she laughed slightly when she saw herself on the mirror. The shirt was definitely three times her size. Fred ruffled her hair and they both laughed lightly.

There's a knock on the door. "Fred, dear, come downstairs. Breakfast's ready," said the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley. They were both starving. They waited until Mrs. Weasley went downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen, a goofy smile was on Fred's face. George winked at the two and Charlie made a whooping sound. Ginny held back a smile and she failed. Mr. Weasley seemed to be okay with it and Mrs. Weasley was too busy cooking. Charlie was the first one to break the silence. "Had a nice night, Fred?"

Leanne wasn't shocked at all. They both came downstairs with messy hair and Leanne was obviously wearing Fred's shirt. They have to be dumb if they didn't suspect a thing happened last night.

"I reckon you two were playing chess last night because you two looked beaten up from all of the hard thinking's," said George sarcastically.

"Bugger off, brother dearest. That's none of your business. Nor yours too, Charlie," mumbled Fred.

"Okay, fine. Sorry. Just trying to… Uh, nevermind."

"Happy Christmas, Fred!" said Leanne cheerfully in his ear. She was in his arms, fully clothed in her pajamas. They haven't planned to do it again. She was only crashing on his bed. It's Christmas and Leanne shivered on the sight of soft snows rested on the window. Fred pulled her in for a long tight embrace. He was shivering as well.

There were noises downstairs and the two jumped out of bed. They went downstairs and almost all of the Order members are there. There are Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ginny, and Leanne's grandfather. Leanne left Fred and went running to his guardian. They hugged for a moment and everyone could hear Leanne said, "I miss you so much, papi!" And the reunite went on and on.

Leanne finally got the chance to give the twins his presents. They both thanked her and she was relived because it's a relatively small gift. George gave her a handy stash of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder while Fred gave her a red lion hairpin.

"Saw it at Diagon Alley couple days before you arrived. Made me think of you," said Fred about the hairpin. Leanne pecked his lips and put it on proudly. "This is… beautiful. You are amazing, Fred."

Fred smiled shyly and kissed her forehead, ignoring the fact that Leanne's grandfather is staring at him.

_Dear Fred,_

_ Sorry I left without saying goodbye. I reckon you've heard the news. And, yes, I was under attacked that night. They… killed my papi. Hope you understand why I apparated straight away to Hogwarts. They could track me if I come running to you. I don't want you or your family goes through this. Hope to see you really soon. Really really soon. Love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Leanne S._

Fred stared at the piece of parchment in his hands. It's an owl from Leanne. He had read it for several times. Leanne was still safe at Hogwarts. He sighed and read the letter once again. He gulped when his eyes stopped at the words 'They… killed my papi". He could see how Leanne hesitated while she wrote this sentence. He could see a wet spot right above it. The first thing that came into Fred's mind was Leanne was crying when she wrote this. Fred cursed himself. He cursed himself for not being there for her. Not holding her hand or hugging her in his arms. Instead he was running the joke shop in Diagon Alley.

Fred has heard the news from his dad first. He said Leanne was dinning with his grandfather when they came banging through the door. Her grandfather hold the off while Leanne escaped. She apparated to Hogwarts and hours later, Snape found her grandfathers body and Leanne was crushed.

He took his eyes away from the parchment and his eyes went to Leanne's owl, Mozes, who's hanging on the window frame. He stood up and he begun searching for a piece of parchment and a quill. When he found it, he began writing.

_Dear Leanne,_

_ I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I wasn't there for you. Sorry. I hope your safe and don't have any injuries or anything. Well, knowing you, they didn't even left a scratch on you. Listen. Dark times lie ahead and I want to make sure we see each other again soon incase anything happens. Do they still allow those visits to Hogsmeade? I'm thinking of visiting you in a few months. Maybe in March or April or May. Up for it? What's life without a little risk, right? Miss you lots._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fred_

He folds the parchment and put it into an envelope. He slowly wrote her name on the back and went straight to Mozes. He gave the letter to the brown owl and she took off. Fred watch as Mozes flew higher and higher until her trace was unseen.


	5. Chapter 5

**February 1998**

Leanne sat on her bed. There were only her and Lavender there. Lavender's eyes wondered around while Leanne's was glued to the parchment she's holding. It's her grandfather's will.

_To Leanne Jordanian Summers, I leave everything I ever own. My house, my fortune, even my most valuable treasures in the hope it'll help her on going through life alone and moving on._

She read it again. And again. Her grandfather gave her everything. Even his flat. A tear fell from her eye. "When did he even wrote this?" whispered the young witch. Lavender heard and she looked at Leanne. Lavender already knew about the will. She opened her mouth and she finally spoke, "Err, Leanne, want me to leave you alone for a moment?" Leanne nodded, not taking her eyes of the parchment. Lavender hesitated but she got up slowly, leaving the girls dormitory.

Just then, Mozes came flying into the room. The owl flew around the room and stopped right in front of Leanne, a piece of parchment was on her little beak. Leanne set down the will on her lap and reached for the new parchment. She looked at it and she instantly recognized the handwriting. Fred.

Without thinking any further, she opened it, revealing a letter. A long one to be exact.

_Dear Leanne,_

_ Sorry I haven't write back in weeks. I am really truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me, which of course you would. Mum wouldn't let me write to you so often. Death Eaters might get suspicious. We don't want that to happen, don't we?_

_ Moving on. How are you? Well, knowing you, you must on the best shape of your life. Incase your asking I'm great. And so is George. Although he still getting one of those pain struck once in a while. Poor George. Mum keeps asking about Ginny. She's alright, right? Good. Have you ever received any scrap of news from Harry, Ron, or Hermione? We haven't. We're also worried. You and Ginny haven't been tortured again, haven't you? Mum forced me to put that in here. God, I hope you're alright. _

_ And about our plans. Hogmeade on the 24__th__ of this month, right? Well, remember that we're meeting at Hogshead at noon. Don't be late. We've only got two hours or so. _

_ Well, I guess that's all. Miss you so much. Can't wait for our little 'meeting'. George said hi. So did Charlie. And he winked. And yes, he's still here. That man. Until the 24__th__, my lady._

_Love, _

_Fred._

A smile grew on Leanne's face. Her tears were replaced with her soft laughs. She was about to write back when a second year knocked on the door. Leanne recognized her. Her name is Natalia. She was the girl Leanne defended and the reason she was tortured. Leanne didn't regret what she did. Natalia is fragile and small. She had brown curly hair which reminded her of Hermione. Natalia stepped into the room and she said, "Um, Professor Carrow wants to see you in his office right now."

Leanne stood up and reached over to grab her wand. She hid it under her sweater and she nodded at Natalia. She exited the Gryffindor common room, making her way to Amycus Carrow's office.

When she got there, she knocked on the door. A voice came from the other side of the room telling her to come in. She opened the door and she entered the room half hearted. Her hazel eyes grew wide when she saw that Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy were there.

"Sit," said Amycus while he gestured to the chair in front of him. Leanne sat down and looked down, avoiding eye contact with Draco who's still watching her carefully.

"You must be wondering why we summoned you here, Ms. Summers. We want answers and we want it now."

"What are you talking about, Professor?" asked Leanne.

"I am talking about him."

"Sorry, him?"

"Yes, him. Where is he?"

Leanne shrugged and said, "Surely you must know that I don't have a clue on what you're talking about, Professor."

Amycus's fist flew up and almost hit the young woman in front of him. Instead, he banged it on his desk. He grabbed a poster and showed it to Leanne. Leanne understood what he meant by 'him' when she saw a wanted poster of Harry Potter.

Amycus saw the change of expression on her face and he smiled. "Now that you know who I'm talking about, we could get this over with. Where is he?"

Leanne looked into his eyes and she shrugged. "I don't know." Without thinking, Amycus's hand slapped Leanne in the face. Leanne lends out a whimper and her hand rose up to her cheek. It was burning because of the pain. She can see the pity expression on Draco's face. "Liar," hissed Amycus.

"Perhaps if we gave her another lesson, maybe it'll loosen her tongue," said Alecto while smirking. Leanne looked at the woman with an unbelievable expression. She shook her head fast and before she could say anything, Amycus said, "Good idea, sister." He took out his wand and aimed it at her. "Crucio," said the wizard and Leanne quickly were hit by a beam of pain. She screamed and she twisted uncontrollably in her seat. Another scream was heard and another. Soon, she found the pain gone and her breathing heavily. She looked up at the man in front of her and she narrowed her eyes. "Where is he?" asked Amycus.

"I already told you. I don't know," snapped Leanne.

"Well, then… We have to try harder, brother," said Alecto. "Crucio," she screamed.

Leanne was hit again with the same feeling and she screamed. She fell from her seat and her body turned from side to side quickly. She screamed again and Draco's eyes wandered else where, not wanting to see the girl he use to love being tortured. He closed his eyes shut when he heard her high pitched scream filled the room. Then it stopped. Draco listened carefully with Snape on his side. It was the same conversation like last time. She said she didn't know where he is. They tortured her again and again. Until Draco finally made a move. Just when they were about to torture her again, he threw himself in front of her. "Draco, what are you doing?" asked Alecto with an angry expression written all over her face.

"Enough," hissed Draco. "We couldn't possibly get any answers this way."

"Then, do you have a better idea?" snapped Amycus.

Draco thinks for a moment and he remembered that Snape was there too. "Snape."

"Pardon?" asked the man who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Use your Legilimency skill."

"What? On her?"

"Yes, Severus. Do it. Now," ordered Alecto.

Snape stepped forward and he gestured for Draco to hold Leanne up since she's too weak to stand up. Draco grabbed her wrist gently and yanked her up. He stood behind her, holding both of her hands on her back. Leanne's knees were shaking and her head was down. She focused her eyes to look at the wooden floor under her feet as Snape raised his wand. "Legilimens," said the Headmaster.

In an instant, Snape was searching through Leanne's mind and memory. Leanne watched as those memories flashed before her eyes. Snape saw a glimpse of her parents. Then her little sister. And the night when her grandfather got killed. And a memory from when she first kissed Fred and another when she kissed Draco. Then she noticed Snape searching any recent memory which contains Harry. Bill and Fleur's wedding popped out when she last saw The Boy Who Lived. Then a letter from Fred which she received earlier which mentions Harry. Snape searched her head for a moment and it all stopped.

"She's telling the truth all along. She hasn't got any news from the boy."

Leanne heard Draco's little sigh and she saw a glimpse of the disappointed expression on the Carrow's faces. Snape was the first one to break the silent. "Now, Draco, since she's too weak to even take a single step, I have to ask you to bring her to the Hospital Wing," muttered Snape.

Draco nodded and he slowly let go of Leanne's wrist. Draco catches her body before she falls. He took her hand put it over her shoulders and led her out of the room.

When they're walking slowly on the corridor, a lot of students gasped. Draco avoided eye contact with any of them, especially the seventh years. He wanted to go faster but Leanne would fall. So he stopped and bend down, putting one hand behind her knee while the other behind her shoulders. He lifted her weak body up gently and he paced quickly to the Hospital Wing.

Along the way, he saw Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati, and Padma. Seamus eventually shouted, "Is that Malfoy? And Lee? Oi! What did you do to her?"

Ginny ran to the two and she stopped a few feet's away from them. Soon, the other followed. Seamus asked again, "What happened to her? And what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business, Finnigan. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to take her somewhere."

"No," said Ginny. "You'll not take her anywhere. For all we know, you're on a mission to assassinate her." Draco rolled her eyes and scoffs.

"I'm only taking her to the Hospital Wing, Weaselette."

"What?" asked Neville. "What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

"I didn't do anything, Longbottom. They did. The Carrow's."

There was a silent and all eyes stared at Leanne. She finally opened her eyes and she whispered, "Its okay… urgh, guys. Draco didn't do anything to… me. Now, I think I have enough… strength to walk by myself…" She struggled to get down from Draco's lift but Draco tightens his grip.

"Easy there, Leanne. You barely have enough strength to talk properly."

"Draco, please. Let me down." And with that Draco slowly put her down. She tried to put on a weak smile and she almost fell. Six pairs of hands grabbed her, keeping her from falling. Neville moved closer to her and he let Leanne rest against his body. They Leanne started walking slowly and they both made their way to the Hospital Wing. Soon, the group follows.

Draco watched as they slowly walked away from him and before he turned around, he saw Leanne turning around. She looked at him and she smiled. Slowly, she mouthed, "Thank you."

Leanne sat at the bed slowly. She had fully recovered from all her injuries and bruises. Everyone who visited here was already in class. Except Susan.

Susan sat at the chair next to her while holding a book. She's been waiting for Leanne to recover all day long. Leanne have been in there for two days now. Susan was by her side almost all the time. She wanted to spend the night there but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her. Besides attending her classes, she brought her best friend breakfast, lunch, and even dinner. Susan said that it was her way of saying thank you for taking care of her when she was splinched a year ago.

"How are you feeling?" asked Susan slowly. Leanne lifted up her head and saw Susan's blue eyes staring at her.

"Better than yesterday," whispered Leanne with a weak smile on her face.

"This is unfair. They could keep torturing you like this. I mean… what do they possibly want from you? You've got to tell McGonagall this. Or at least tell Fred. This is completely-" before Susan could finish, Leanne shook her head. She lend out a small weak laugh and she smiled at her best friend towering over her.

"Susan, you clearly have a habit to talk too much. And I'm fine. Really. No need to tell anybody about this. They've already got a lump amount of things on their mind right now. It's really okay."

Susan didn't say anything for a moment and she hesitated to ask but she did it anyway. "What do they want from you? I mean, they can't really torture you for no apparent reason at all."

"Well, they wanted to know where Harry was. And I told them that I didn't know and they thought I was lying."

"And I heard from Neville that Draco was there. Doing what?"

"Uhm. I don't know what he was doing there. But thank god he did. He helped me out. He told Snape to go through my mind instead and he proved that I wasn't lying."

"Well, its obvious."

Leanne tilted her head to Susan. "What's obvious?"

"That he's still into you."

Leanne froze for a moment and she could feel her cheeks heating up. She looked away to hide it. "What?" was the only word she could say.

"He's still in-"

"I heard you the first time."

"It was obvious that he did it to protect you. I mean, the Draco we all know would probably laugh while watching you screaming in terror on the ground."

"Well, to me, it's obvious that he did it out of pity and nothing less. I saw his face, Susan. He can't still have feelings for me. Or have feelings for me at all. It was all a trap, okay? I thought I told you already about our little encounter when Dumbledore died."

Susan nodded slowly and she looked up to her best friend again with her sparkly blue eyes. "Do you?"

"What? No. Susan, I know where you're going here. Now stop it or I'll have Ernie scare the damn out of you at night again."

"Fine. Just don't get the snakes. They're torture."

Susan helped Leanne got out of her clothing and changed it into a new pair Susan had brought in earlier. It was awkward for the two being in a situation like that. They've been through it lots of times.

When she was all ready, she pulled her hair in a ponytail. Her hand flew by itself to the ruby necklace hanging on her neck. Her mind suddenly thought of Fred. She sighed and started walking out of the Hospital Wing with Susan by her side.

"Susan, what date is today?"

"Hmm? I forgot. I think it's the twenty second's."

Leanne sighed again. "Should I really tell him?"

Susan shrugged and said, "Well, I really think you need to. If Fred found out from someone else, well, it's just not right. When are you meeting him again?"

"Two days from now." She sighed again. "Okay, okay. I'm going to tell him. But what if he switches into mental mode?"

"I'm sure he won't. Trust me on this."

"I've trusted you my whole life," said Leanne with a crooked smile on her face as they set foot on the Great Hall. Her eyes jumped to the Slytherin table but she couldn't find Draco. He must've taken off after the interrogation. Next, her eyes locked into Alecto Carrow's own. Alecto smiled evilly when she detected a flicker of fear from the young Gryffindor. Leanne, who kept her head down whilst in there, finally brought up her head. She kept it high and she smiled when she reached the Gryffindor table. She glanced to the staff table and saw Alecto grinding her teeth.

"Do I look okay?"

Susan smiled and nodded. "You look prefect. Fred won't be disappointed having to wait two months for you."

Leanne and Susan were all alone in the prefect's bathroom. Susan knew the password because she is a prefect. Susan slowly circled around Leanne, observing her. Leanne wore tight dark jeans, and a Caribbean blue tank-top. She was holding a caramel brown coat in her hands and a pair of dark boots. Susan has styled her usual boring long midnight hair. Soft dark curls were hanging on her back.

Susan gathered her red hair and tied them together into a ponytail. She sighed happily and said, "I'm a genius."

"Yes, you are," replied Leanne quickly

"But, I think you need one more thing. Make-up."

Leanne shook her head fast, making her to whip all around while mumbling, "No, no, no, no! Susan, I thought I already told you. No make-up."

"Oh, come on, Lee. Be a girl just this once. Please?"

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never get me in those creeps," said Leanne while pointing to Susan's make-up kit on the table next to all her clothes.

Susan shrugged in disappointment. "Okay, it's your choice."

Leanne giggled softly and ruffled Susan's hair. She bends down and she kicked off her sneakers, replacing it with the boots she's holding. She hid her wand in it and slowly looked up. She smiled and said, "Let's go. Give me your robe."

Susan looked at her curiously while untying her robe. "Why?"

"Well, we don't want people catching me dressed like this, don't me?"

"Good point." Susan gave Leanne her robe and she quickly put it on with one single move. They nodded to each other and left the prefect's bathroom slowly. It was Saturday so there were student's all around. They walked carefully, trying not to be noticed by any Slytherins as they make their way to the Dungeons.

Leanne knew a passage way straight to the Hog's Head thanks to Fred and George. The passage was hid behind a portrait of an old cranky wizard. When they got there, Susan took out her wand. She slowly tapped the portrait four times and it flung open, revealing a lit passage way.

"Good luck and please don't get caught. I don't want to hear you getting into trouble anymore."

Leanne rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yes, mum. I won't. And I'll give you back your robe as soon as I'm back."

Susan laughed slowly as she watched Leanne enter then passage quickly. When she was no where in sight, Susan closed the portrait and walked away from it like nothing happened.

Leanne trailed the passage way quickly. She could feel the wind blowing her hair and hitting her body softly. She untied Susan's robe and changed into her coat. After walking for a minute or two, she finally arrived at the Hog's Head.

She stepped out of the passage and looked around. There weren't many people there and she silently thanked god for it. She spotted a tall freckled redhead sitting on one of the table's there. She noticed Abeforth Dumbledore was looking at her, so she nodded at him. Abeforth gave a smile and his dark eyes went else where.

Leanne walked to the ginger man without hesitating and she sat right in front of him. "I've been waiting for you."

Leanne smiled and whispered, "It's hard when you have those damned Slytherins watching you around and those Death Eaters only let certain people come here."

The man glanced up and smiled back at the young witch. "That's the first I've heard about that." Fred moved his hand and pushed a glass of butterbeer over to Leanne. She took it and took a sip from it. She looked up finding Fred chuckling lightly at her. Fred moved forward and wiped the traces of the butterbeer above her upper lip. Fred smiled as he watched his girlfriend blushing like mad. "Anything else?"

"Well, there is something…" Leanne hesitated for a moment but then she was hit with what Susan told her earlier. "Uh, they… did it again…"

Fred looked at her with a puzzled expression. "They who? Do what?"

"Those Death Eaters did… you know what again…"

Fred went silent for a moment. His hand slowly gathered to make a fist and he took a long deep breath. Leanne could see mixed of regret and anger expression on his face and before she could do anything, Fred banged his fist on the table. Fred stood and shouted, "They what?"

Everybody was glancing at them. Leanne leaned in and pulled his shirt, forcing him to sit back down. Slowly, everybody get back to their own business.

"Fred! Calm down!" whispered Leanne.

"How can I calm down? They could kill you."

Leanne took his fist and slowly rubbed it with her thumb. Fred's fist slowly relaxes and hold Leanne own. He looked up and he saw Leanne's beautiful face smiling at him. She slowly whispered, "Yeah, but they didn't."

Fred took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it and he watch as Leanne's cheek became red. Fred slowly mumbled, "I love you, Leanne."

Leanne grinned happily and as she replied, "I love you too, Fred." She slowly leaned forward and so did Fred. Her mind exploded as their lips crashed at each others. She could detect lust, love, and desperateness as she kissed Fred's lips. Fred's hand went up as he cupped Leanne's heart-shaped face. Leanne pulled away quickly when she noticed that someone's watching her. She held Fred's hand that was still attached to her cheek. She sighed as she slowly searched the room for anyone who's watching her. Leanne was more than shocked when she met a pair of gray eyes. Those gray eyes were none other than Draco Malfoy's.

Draco focused his eyes at her and he looked away. Draco's eyes were cold, focused, stiff, and pure evil. Leanne looked away and she gave Fred a look. Fred leaned forward and Leanne whispered slowly into his ear.

"Draco Malfoy's here. What should I do?"

Fred's eyes became wide as he slowly tilted his head to where Draco was sitting. He then replied, "Just… act cool and normal. Come on."

Fred stood up from his seat and grabbed his coat and he put it on in a fluid motion. Leanne grabbed her robe from the floor and stood with Fred also. Fred took out a wallet from his pocket a left a couple of sickles on the table. He took Leanne's hand softly and they walked to the door. She took one quick glance over to Malfoy's table and she caught his eyes once again.

Once they're outside, she noticed a couple of student's were there also. She panicked and hid her face on Fred's chest. Fred noticed them as well and he took out a little bag from his pocket. "Here," said Fred while handing over his bag to her. "I think there's a hat in there somewhere."

Leanne nodded and zipped open the bag. She stuck her hand in and she searched for a hat. The inside of it was huge. It was charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm. She slowly felt a soft fabric rubbing against her palm and she quickly took it. She realized it was a cap and she tied her hair in a ponytail. She put it on quickly, making sure that it'll hid her face.

"Perfect," mumbled Fred as he kissed the top of Leanne's head through the cap. He hugged Leanne's shoulder while Leanne's hands were around his waist.

They slowly walked around the small village, and they end up buying some candies at the Honeydukes. After that, they went into a clothing store and Fred bought Leanne a new jumper. After walking around the village some more, they decided to go somewhere private. So, they went to the nearest lake around there.

Leanne sat against a tree on the green grass while Fred was lying on his back with his head on her lap. Leanne run her fingers along his red flaming hair and tangled it there. Fred smiled and he pulled her in, causing her to fall and roll on top of him.

She laughed and she brought up her hand and placed it on Fred's cheek. She stroked it gently and she kissed him. He kissed her back passionately as he run his fingers down her back. Leanne slowly untied her robe and got out of her coat. Fred smiled as he saw her in a tank-top. Leanne then unbuttoned his shirt but Fred quickly stopped her.

"Fred, what are you-"

"Look, we can't do it right here. What if someone caught us?"

"Well then, do you have a better idea?" asked Leanne impatiently.

"Take your stuff. We're apparating to my place."

As soon as she held her robe and coat in her hand, they dissapparated to Fred's room. She didn't recognize the room so she assumes that it's his bedroom on his and George's flat at the top of their joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred quickly cast a silencing charm and he locked the door.

She dropped her stuff and Fred pushed her to the bed. He got on top of her and she slowly ripped off Fred's shirt. She ran her slim fingers down his chest and abs. All those years of becoming a Beater really paid of for him. Fred managed to get Leanne out of her tank-top and jeans and he caressed her soft thighs. He made his hand up and up until he was rubbing her genital through her knickers.

Leanne pulled Fred's jeans slowly and she moaned softly. She felt a bulge rubbing against her hand and she giggled lightly. Fred finally moved up and unhooked her bra. He stared at it for a moment, admiring her full perky soft breast. "God, you're so beautiful." She giggled again and he took one of it in his hand. She moaned again and she closed her eyes. Next thing she knew, she felt Fred pulling off her knickers. Fred's hand traveled south and rubbed her little bundle of nerves and Leanne arched her back. She moaned again loudly when Fred stuck his finger into her. He quicken his pace and he watch as Leanne hit orgasm with a full force.

After she recovered, she ripped off Fred's boxers and she whispered, "I need you. Now. Take me, Fred." Fred nodded and he slowly slipped his length into her. He whimpered lightly remembering the fact how tight she is. He trusted even harder and harder by the minute as they moan in pleasure. Leanne locked her legs around his hips and her hands on her back and she cried softly. Fred trust even harder when he could feel her nails digging into his back. He felt the muscles around his member tighten and he moaned louder. He looked over at Leanne and they both came together.

"FREEEED!" screamed Leanne.

Fred gave a couple of trust and he finally pulled out off her. He felt on top of her and Leanne hugged her lover gently. There was a silent and the only thing they could hear is the sound of them panting. Fred looked down at her and he slowly whispered, "I love you, Lee."

Leanne was awoken by the sound of a 'thud'. She opened her eyes and she realized she was still at Fred's room. She looked around and saw Fred on the floor with only his boxers on. She laughed and asked, "What are you doing down there?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm chatting with the floor." Fred got up from his position and went looking for his pants. He found it along with Leanne's top and underwear. He threw it to her which she easily caught.

Fred turned around and Leanne gasped. Fred looked back at her and asked, "What?"

Leanne hesitated for a moment and she put on her knickers. She got up from his bed bare-chested with her bra and top in her hands. She stopped in front of him and she turned around. She slowly whispered, "Hook me, please?

Fred did what he was asked. Leanne finally put on her top and she turned around. She gave one gesture to turn around and Fred quickly did. Leanne gazed at his back full of bruises that was left by her fingernails. She run her fingers over it and Fred grunted softly.

"Sorry about that, Freddie. Does it hurt?"

Fred nodded and mumbled, "A little bit. But it's okay." He turned around and cupped her face. He gave a long peck on her lips then on her forehead. Leanne nodded as Fred handed her a pair of jeans. She put it on and tied her hair into a messy bun. She put on her boots and pulled out her wand. She picked up her robe and coat and she took a long deep breath.

"Fred, I can't…"

Fred smiled cheekily. "It's okay. We'll see each other soon enough. Now go. Before somebody gets suspicious."

She nodded and Leanne pulled her boyfriend in for a long embrace. She stepped a few steps back and she waved her wand. That moment, Fred watch as Leanne apparated and disappeared into thin air.

"See you soon, love," whispered Fred softly and he sigh knowing that Leanne didn't hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**May 1998**

There was going to be a battle. Leanne sighed as she hugged Harry Potter who was sitting next to her on the Great Hall. The Death Eaters have asked for him at midnight and Pansy Parkinson practically screamed to all of the people who were there to attack him but McGonagall sent the entire Slytherins home.

She was one of the students who were old enough to participate in the battle along with Seamus, Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Neville, and Susan. Harry arrived there a few moments ago but there are still no signs of Ron or Hermione.

Harry got up and left the Great Hall, saying something about a horcrux. Leanne stood and she was told by McGonagall to lead the others to the common room. And she did. Once all the first to fifth years left the castle, they all sat in the Gryffindor common room. Seamus was still hugging Dean who returned with Harry and Luna.

"There's going to be a battle-" said Leanne to the others but she was shortly caught off by someone.

"And you're not going to fight alone," said a voice.

Leanne looked over to the door and her heartbeat went fast when she saw Fred standing there. She ran towards him and he greeted her with open arms. It's been months since their little meeting on February. Fred swept her of her feet and gave her a big bear hug. There was coughing and cheering from the background. Everyone watched as Leanne's cheeks flushed.

She looked over his shoulder and she saw George, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, and the other graduated Gryffindors.

"How did you get here?"

"We have our ways," said George with a wink.

"Where's Potter?" asked Angelina.

"He said something about went looking for a diadem in he Room of Requirement," replied Neville.

"Then, there's really going to be a battle?" asked Seamus.

"Yes, Seamus. A really wicked one if I may add," said Fred with confidence while still holding Leanne in his arms.

Leanne and Fred were separated afterwards as the battle started. Fred went with Ron, Harry, and Percy while Leanne and the others fought off the Death Eaters.

At the end, she and Neville ended up under the Astronomy Tower. Leanne spotted a man and her and Neville cornered him. Leanne slowly raised her wand and Neville followed. She stunned him but he blocked it. Neville charged some spells on him but he blocked it once more.

Then, he suddenly laughed. "Mental this one is" said Leanne as she threw a curse at him.

Then, he spoke. "Are you sure you're going to hurt your own father, Leanne?"

Leanne's eyes became wide and she almost dropped her wand. The man removed his mask and revealed a man with dark features. His hair is identical to Leanne's. His face is also identical to hers.

He IS her father.

"NO! You're dead! It can't be!" screamed Leanne and she threw a Cruciatus Curse at him. Reid, her father, openly let the curse hit his chest. He flew backwards and hit the ground, grunting in pain.

"You can curse me all you want, Leanne. I deserve it. But if you're-"

Right that second, Leanne screamed, "Expelliarmus!" And Reid's wand flew backwards and hit the ground, far away from them.

Leanne stomped over to her father and pushed him against the wall, holding her wand on his neck. He sighed and said, "Are you seriously going to kill me?"

"What? You doubt my abilities?" hissed Leanne.

"Yes. You're just a little girl. You can easily get hurt, dear. Please join us. Come with your old man."

"Why would I join you?"

"Well, I understand that if you don't want to because of what I did to mum, Lexie, your aunt and granddad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured it out? I killed them. All of them."

Right that moment, Leanne's left fist flew up and punched the man straight on the face. He whimpered and he fell to the ground. Leanne took a few steps back with her wand still raised. "Still doubting me, father dearest?" asked Leanne sarcastically.

"Yes. You couldn't d-"

"Wrong answer, fuckbag. AVADA KEDAVRA!" scream the young witch. When her curse hit him straight on the chest, Neville gasped. She had forgotten that he was even there. Reid's eyes stare right through her while his mouth was opened, he couldn't finish his sentence. Leanne slowly dropped her wand and she studied him closely. She had kill her only family she got left.

"I did it?" asked Leanne to Neville without looking at him.

"Yes. That was brilliant," said the boy carefully.

"But… how?"

"Well, earlier you sounded like you mean it. I thought I swear I saw your body on fire and smoke coming out of your ears."

"But… but…"

"Oh, just hush up. You did it. You're a really strong witch, you are." Slowly Neville walked up to her and he put one hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We'd better help the others out."

Leanne nodded and she took a long good glare of Reid's lifeless body on the ground. She then looked away in disgust and started walking out of the site, making her way to the Parvati's twin not too far from there that have a little problem with the Death Eaters.

The battle is over. Voldemort is dead. Harry won. And the Wizarding World is safe once more.

Leanne entered the Great Hall with Ernie Macmilla. He was carrying little Colin Crevvey in his arms. The poor boy was found outside the castle grounds and he's lucky Ernie found him there. It was too late when he got there. His life was already taken when Ernie sight his body. When he made his way to the castle he was assisted by Leanne.

They walked over to an empty spot on the floor, next to an unidentified man who was killed in the battle too. After Ernie laid his body on the floor, Leanne kneeled down next to him. She slowly whispered, "You were brilliant, Colin. Brave as a Gryffindor should be."

Denis Crevvey, Colin's brother, ran from the entrance to his lifeless brother on the floor. He kneeled down in front of Leanne and she could clearly see tears leaving his eyes. He squeezed his hand and he cried even more when he realized that he will never squeeze back. Leanne raised her hand and patted Denis's back while whispering, "You should close his eyes so he can sleep peacefully."

Denis looked up to the older witch and he didn't make a single move. He was too crushed to even say a single word. Leanne moved her hand to Colin's face and slowly closed his eyes. She ruffled his hair softly and leaned down to give a quick peck on his forehead. She then stood and nodded at Denis. When she turned around, she found Ernie looking at her with a funny look. Leanne shook her head and left Susan's boyfriend on his spot.

She found Ron and Hermione. They were hugging. Harry was kneeling down to a body with Ginny in his arms. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there also. Along with Percy, Bill, and Charlie. She looked over to Ron and she noticed he was crying and she swore she just heard Ginny sobbed desperately.

Right that moment, George entered the room. Leanne ran to him and she pulled him in for a long embrace.

"Heaven's you're alright…" said George while holding her tight.

She looked over his shoulder and she slowly asked, "Where's Fred?"

George didn't answer. Instead, he let got of her. George looked around and he finally said, "Yeah. Where is he?" George's eyes trailed to each one of his family, demanding for answers, but nobody spoke a word.

Leanne turned around and she found the other Weasley's making a circle around her and George. Nobody made a move. No one, except Harry.

Harry and Ginny who was kneeling down on the floor stood up. "He's here," murmured Harry. He slowly stepped away from his spot and Ginny followed. They then revealed Fred lying on the ground. Leanne gasped and she could feel her knees shaking. George went over to his brother and he kneeled down. Slowly George called, "Fred?"

Leanne then whispered, "What is he doing on the ground?"

Nobody spoke again. "Is he injured?" asked Leanne again.

Ron then stepped forward and said, "Worse."

Then it hit her. Leanne sprinted to George and she fell to the ground. She looked at George and she saw him already in tears. Leanne's breathing became hard and she felt she could collapse any moment now. Then, she slowly brought up her hand to Fred's hand.

"He can't be… dead. No, no, NO!" screamed Leanne.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could-" said Percy but he was cut off.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough, then," hissed George.

"George!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

George then stood with his fist tight pressed tightly on his sides. Leanne didn't took her eyes off of Fred's face as she listened to George arguing with Percy.

"What happened?" muttered George.

"Fred was hit by… an explosion," replied Harry.

"Who else was with him?"

"Me, Harry, and Percy," answered Ron.

"Then why did you just let him… die?" shouted George. Leanne's eyes shut quickly and she heard George spoke the last word of his sentence.

"There was nothing we can do George! It happened all too fast!" shouted Percy.

Then, George lost his temper. He threw his hands up to the air and he screamed. "Why can't you die instead of him, huh, Percy?"

With those words, George stomped out of the Great Hall, leaving everybody speechless.

Nobody made a sound again and the only sound was heard was Leanne's soft sobbing. Leanne slowly squeezed Fred's hand and she was crushed when she felt him not squeezing back. This must what Denis felt with his brother earlier.

Leanne leaned forward and she hugged Fred. His lifeless body was so light and she cried even more, burying her face on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley walked up to her and she kneeled down beside her. She patted her on the back and she slowly whispered, "It's okay. Let it out, dear. Let it all out."

Then, Leanne moved her face to his and she gave a long kiss on his forehead. She then slowly whispered, "I can't believe that he's… gone. Forever," she sighed and sobbed harder. Everyone in there knew what happened between those two and they were completely crushed as they watch Leanne holding the body of a dead man.

Hermione took a dept breath and a single tear left her eye. Ron got back to her and she hugged her softly, not wanting to watch as her friend being tortured.

Leanne brought up her head and she slowly turned her gave to Mrs. Weasley. "But… He promised me… He promised…" whispered her with force.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded and she gave Leanne a hug. Then it all fade away as Leanne lose consciousness.

Leanne awoken on a bed in the Hospital Wing. Susan was sitting beside her, as always.

"Are you okay?" asked the redhead carefully.

Leanne only nodded in respond.

"Are you strong enough to attend the funeral?"

"What funeral?"

"The one Harry made. He wanted for all who fell on the battle buried properly behind the school, not too far from Dumbledore's."

"Then, who else was killed. Besided…" she gulped. "…Fred."

"An Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, Professor Lupin, Snape, and Colin."

"What about the other Death Eaters."

"The Ministry've taken over that."

"Well, then, help me up and help me get dress."

Susan smiled and said, "It's a good thing I brought you these." She picked up a box from the ground and set it down on Leanne's lap.

"What's this?"

"Well, Fleur sort of felt bad about you so she gave you that."

Leanne opened the box, revealing a knee-length black dress. "She wanted you to wear that at the funeral."

Leanne stripped out off her clothes and she slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly on her and she then sighed. Her hand recklessly flew to her neck and touched the necklace that was dangling on her neck. She suddenly remembered the night when Fred gave this to her at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

She was drifted back to reality when Susan pulled her arm gently, leading her out of the castle. "Come on. Everybody's waiting."

When they arrived at the Black Lake, everyone was already there. Leanne looked down and she noticed that she was still wearing a pair of sneakers. "I must look like an idiot showing up into a funeral in a dress and a pair of sneakers," whispered her to Susan.

"Not really. It actually works. And you look perfect, Lee."

"Thanks."

Leanne brought up her head and she saw flowers everywhere. Her eyes searched the site for George, Harry, or Ron. Just her luck, Harry then walked up to her and he gave her a hug from the back. Leanne laughed slightly as he pulled away. Then, Harry led her and Susan to their seat on the front row.

Time flew fast and Harry's not-so-little speech was finally over. When they were lowering those white tombs to the ground, the only one's who were crying was the Weasley's, Hermione, and Leanne. Susan stayed with her closely, whispering words to calm her down. Then, after the ceremony was over, Leanne finally replied to Susan by saying, "This is the last time I'm going to see him"

Susan smiled and she hugged her best friend and said, "No, Lee. He'll always be with you. In your heart."

Leanne laughed softly. "You sound like my papi."

"I know."

After the funeral, the Weasley's gathered together for dinner in memory of Fred. Leanne was invited of course because of her status of being his lover and best mate. Harry and Hermione were there too.

The dinner was silent and calm. Everyone was expecting for Leanne for break down crying like she always do lately. But she didn't.

After the dinner, she went to talk to Percy. He was in his old childhood room, sitting on the edges of his bed with his hands buried deep in his curly ginger hair.

She knocked on the door carefully and she said, "Can I come in?"

Percy looked up and he slowly nod. Leanne stepped into the room and sat down next to him. She sighed and finally said, "He didn't mean that…"

"Of course he did. His best mate and favorite brother have been killed and he clearly wanted me to die instead," snapped Percy.

"Yeah, but-"

"You were there. You heard what he said."

"But he didn't mean it, Percy! He was just upset."

"No, he's not!"

"Percy, you listen to me for one moment. The George I know won't mean such a thing. Yes, he loved Fred and he would do anything to get him back but he didn't mean when he said that you should've died instead of Fred. He's just… not taking this rather well." She sighed. "Nor does me," said Leanne to herself.

Percy went silent and he didn't say anything. She decided to leave him alone so she got up from his bed and she went straight to the door. Before she left the room, she looked over to Percy and said, "He didn't mean it, Percy… Believe me just this once…"

Then, Leanne left the room, not wanting to hear his respond.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 1998**

It's been a month since Fred's death and Leanne's birthday is coming up. She sighed at the fact that she was going to spend it alone. Again.

The wizarding world is now safe. Voldemort is no more. Harry, Ron, and Neville joined the Auror office and Hermione has been hired to work at the Ministry. Everyone go back to their life's and Leanne was all alone sitting on her bed, having no job at all. She was ashamed. She imagined herself by this time having her own flat and job. Instead, she survived because of her family's fortune that was given to her.

She looked up to the picture sitting on the night table beside her bed. She picked up the frame and she watch as the picture move slowly. It was a portrait of her and Fred when they were on the platform on the first of September. She watched as her figure in the shot moved to hugged Fred's own tall muscular figure.

Without her notice, tears started leaving her eyes. The teardrops then fell to the picture and she gasped slightly. She quickly wiped it off with her hand.

She threw the picture on the bed and she stood up. She needed some company to get her mind off of things. She thought hard on who she was going to. She couldn't visit Susan because she was off to visit some distanced cousin in Ireland. She couldn't go to Harry either because he was at work.

Then suddenly, a name popped up in her head. She sighed once again she walked over to her closet. She pulled out an old t-shirt, a dark red jacket, and some pair of worn out jeans. She stripped off her pajamas and changed to the set she just took out. Once she's done, she walked over to her dressing table. She sat on a chair and she brushed her hair and she noticed bags under her eyes.

It was obvious since Leanne hasn't been sleeping easily these last few weeks. She was haunted by the same ghost every night. Every time she closes her eyes, Fred's lifeless face came to her vision. It was torture, sheer torture.

The she walked over to her bed and picked up her wand and wallet. She stuffed them both into her pocket and put on her old sneakers. She exited her room and went downstairs. She slowly walked to the entrance door with shaky legs. She got out from her grandfather's house in Godric's Hollow and locked the door quickly. Then, before disapparating, she mumbled, "It's time to pay George a little visit."

After a second or two, she found herself in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop. She looked around and found witches and wizards everywhere walking in different directions on Diagon's Alley narrow street.

She gulped and walked to the door. She was nervous. She hasn't seen George since the dinner in memory of Fred. She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door, causing the bell on the corner top of the door to ring.

It was pretty crowded in there. Kids from age eleven to sixteen were everywhere and there was laughter heard from every corner. She stretched her neck and she looked around. There were no signs of George but she found Lee behind the cashier counter near the door. Leanne walked over to her old friend with a smirk on her face. Lee was helping a boy with his purchase when Leanne shouted, "Lee!"

Lee was startled and he laughed when he found Leanne grinning at him. They haven't seen each other since the battle. Lee left the boy and went to Leanne. She hugged him slightly while laughing in joy. Lee pulled back when the boy cleared his throat. Lee whispered, "Be back in a second." And he walked back to the customer. Leanne waited for a minute then Lee walked back to her with a cheeky grin on his face that reminded her of Fred's.

"What're you doing here?" asked Lee cheerfully.

"What? Can't a girl visit a joke shop once in a while?"

Lee laughed. "Well, if you're looking for me, please, you have to wait in line," said Lee playfully as he pointed to the customers in on the other side of the counter, lining to purchase what the wanted from the shop. "That reminds me…"

Lee went back to the cashier register and he pulled a chair next to where he was standing. He gestured to Leanne to sit there while he did his job. And she did.

"What bring you here, then?"

"I wanted to see George. Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh, George? He's probably hitting on girls over there," Lee pointed to the section of the room where they kept the Love Potions.

"Hitting on girls?"

"Yes. That git's probably hitting on twelve year olds."

Leanne snorted. "When did you start working here anyway? Are you a little bit desperate for money?"

"Real funny, female Lee," said Lee sarcastically. "George wanted me to help out in my spare time since, well, Fred's… gone," he continued, he sounded a bit uncomfortable as he spoke the last few words. Lee looked away from his costumer who was searching for her wallet in her bag to Leanne. Lee saw how hurt she was. She was a wreck. She's no different from when Lee remembered at the funeral. "Sorry," whispered Lee.

Leanne looked at him with a fake smile and she slowly said, "Oh, no, it's okay. Uhm, so, spare time, eh? What's your actual job?"

"I work for the Daily Prophet since last year," he grinned while taking out some change from the cashier and gave it to the costumer.

"Well, well, well, at least you have a job."

"You're still unemployed?" asked Lee quickly.

"Yep. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. I thought you would be successful by now. George once told me you wanted to be an Auror and hearing the news that Harry, Ron, and that Longbottom kid joined the department, I assumed you did too."

"Even if I did sign up for the job, they wouldn't accept me since I killed a man."

A different costumer that was standing in front of Lee gasped and looked at Leanne with her eyes wide open. Leanne noticed and she stared at the young girl with her eyes narrowed. Lee then spoke to the girl, "Hey, don't eavesdrop. And yes, she killed a man."

"But… why?" asked the girl carefully.

"Because she was one of people who fought the Death Eaters last month. You should thank her she did what was right. She almost got killed trying to help Harry Potter save the world."

"Oh," was the only thing the girl said. She looked at Leanne who was silent in her seat. Then, after she bought her stuff, she exited the store with her head down.

"Forget her. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. You don't know that."

"Know what?" asked Leanne as she tilted her head.

"Well, you're the strongest most badass witch I know."

"What about Hermione?"

"She's clever and smart and all but well, if you two were in a duel, you'll beat her any day."

"How do you know that? And why do you sound so sure?"

"Remember when George dared you to challenge Harry in a duel at one of our D.A. meetings?" Leanne nodded. "Well, you won right? If you can beat the boy who lived, you can beat anybody."

"I guess…"

"Female Lee, you are talented, strong, intelligent, and you're a god at Quidditch. I'm sure the Auror department will accept you with open arms since Harry is the head of the department now. Now, go bother George. I have a line of costumers and they look unhappy."

Leanne laughed and she stood up. She noticed it wasn't crowded anymore. In fact, half of the people there already left. She walked to the other side of the counter and she passed some costumers. She searched for the Love Potion section and she found it in a second.

Lee was right. George is flirting with a girl that looked Leanne's age with auburn hair. She walked over to George and she smirked as she saw George speechless to see her. Once she's there, she looked over to the girl and she quickly recognized her. It was that Ravenclaw girl from her year who dated Seamus at their fifth year.

"Hey," said Leanne as she grinned at George.

George didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Leanne hesitated because she could figure out whether he's happy to see her or not. Her hesitation was gone when George gave her a bear hug and swept her off her feet. She laughed and hugged back as tight as she could. As soon as George let go, the auburn girl asked, "You're Leanne right?"

Leanne faced the Ravenclaw and she nodded. "May I ask how did you know my name?"

"Well, you are kind of famous," said the girl.

"Famous? You must be joking."

"No, really, you are. I've heard so much about you. I came to one of your Quidditch game versus Slytherin and you were amazing. And I heard that you owned Harry Potter on fifth year. And you hexed five people at the same time. And I even heard from a Hufflepuff that you screamed at Snape. No one has ever done that."

"Well, those are all true."

"Well, there's that rumor where you dated two Slytherin's. Is it true?"

This girl is a gossiper. Leanne thought about it for a moment. She never told anyone about her relationship with Blaise and Draco except to the Weasley twins, the golden trio, Susan, Dean, and Seamus. But she's not going to school anymore so what's the point on keeping it a secret.

"Well, yes, it's true. Oh, and I'm sorry, I recognized your face but I don't know your name."

The girl took out her hand as she said, "Marinette Walden but people call me Mari."

Leanne took her hand out and shook Mari's hand. "Leanne Summers."

"Well, then, if you two are done-" said George but he was cut off.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot, I have to get going. See you around, Leanne. And George, call me," said Marinette as she walked away to the door.

As Leanne watched her leave, George hugged her again. She snorted and said jokingly, "Let go of me, you wanker."

"Ouch. When did you become this… rude?" snapped George playfully.

"Oh, but you still love me, right?" asked Leanne as she laughed

"As your guardian angel, I have to."

"George, I'm seventeen. You don't really need to protect me like you use to."

"Yeah, I knew that. It's just, in the back of my mind, I somehow think you still need protection. I've known you for seven years and you tend to mess things up."

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm mature now. I think."

George decided to change the subject. "What brings you here, Ms. Summers?"

Leanne looked down and she replied, "Well, I really needed some company and… Susan's not in town and well, you're the only person I could think of. And besides, I haven't seen you in a month."

"In my defense, I didn't know where you lived. And if I did, I would bother you because of… you know what I'm talking about."

Leanne took a deep breath and whispered, "Please… don't remind me."

George noticed the frown on her face and he stepped closer to her. He gave her a hug and whispered his apologies into her ear. Leanne hugged back and she felt how familiar this hug is. She was taken back to where she hugged Fred for the last time after they shagged. The she was taken back to reality when George hugged her even tighter. She tilted her head to see George's face and she almost fell to the ground when he saw his face. As Fred's twin, George looked extremely identical to him. But there was a certain light in their eyes that could allow Leanne to tell which is who. But she was surprised when she saw Fred's light inside George's hazel eyes. It felt as Fred was there hugging her instead of George. Next thing she knew, she was sobbing softly against George's shoulder, staining his shirt.

George noticed and he loosened off his grip. He took a step back from her and he brought his hand to her face, slowly wiping of the tears from her face. Leanne sobbed even harder and she brought up her hands to cover her face. George brushed her hair and said, "Shhh. I know how you feel, Lee. Please, you're killing me. I can't stand seeing you this… sad."

"But… I'm sorry… I can't… ugh…"

George took her hand and he saw her face. Her cheeks were red and she looked depressed. There were people around so George decided to take her upstairs to his flat. "Come on. People are staring. Let's go upstairs."

He led her to the stairs and she followed while keeping her other hand on her face. Once they're on top of the stairs, George took out his key and unlocked the door. They entered the room and Leanne fell to the nearest couch. George sat next to her and he kept his hand around her shoulder. Leanne leaned her body against his as she cried.

She looked up and she found George looking down at her with a painful look in his eyes. She then slowly whispered, "Believe me, I've looked more worse than this."

"It's not that. It's just the fact seeing you crying over him this bad. It makes me feel like it's my fault. Like I should have gone with him and maybe things will be different," George spoke carefully and Leanne noticed how he spoke every word like its hurting him.

"It's not your fault, George. Don't blame yourself. It's already been done and we can't do anything about it."

There was a silent moment and nobody spoke. Finally, George tried to defuse the tension by saying, "I have to be honest, Lee, you looked worse than Ginny. But, well, you're not even near mum's condition."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, Ginny told me that she didn't spoke much these days and she cried a lot. And the cry wasn't a simple sob like yours either. She's mental."

"I would do the same if I lost a child."

"Yeah…" George yawned and he loosened off his grip around her shoulders. He yawned again and he fell asleep right there.

Leanne listened as he snores softly and she was drifted into sleep after a minute or two. She dreamed about Fred. Like always. Then, her dream turned into a nightmare when the sight of his dead body showed up. The picture will forever be burned in the back of her mind. Next this she knew, she was screaming while George was trying to calm her down. She opened her eyes and she noticed she was lying to her back on George's couch. She looked up and saw George and Lee with a terrified look on their faces. She then looked away, and Lee whispered, "It's okay, Leanne. We got you. We got you." And right that second. Leanne was taken into George's embrace and she was too weak to give a respond. All she did was whispered, "This is torture…"

George hugged her tighter and replied, "I know, Lee. I know…" he slowly let go of small body and Leanne could see traces of tears on his cheeks. Leanne brought up her hand and wiped George's cheeks in one move. George smiled and looked over to Lee and the two men stood up carefully from the couch. Leanne finally managed to sit up straight and she looked at the window. It was dark outside. Leanne quickly stood up and she almost tripped on her own feet by doing so. She looked over to George, then Lee as she asked, "What time is it?" 

"It's 7pm," answered Lee

"You mean I was asleep on your couch for 4 and half hours?"

"Yep. I was going to wake you up but you looked so peaceful. Calmest I've ever seen in… well… after the funeral. Then I heard you screaming and we were downstairs so we closed up early," said George lightly.

"Oh…," was the only thing she could say. "Uhm, I should probably get going now…" Leanne walked over to the door she remembered going into earlier. When she opened the door, George shouted, "You can stay, you know!"

Leanne looked over her shoulder and replied, "What?"

"You can stay if you like. I mean… you could really use a mate right now."

"What makes you think that, George?"

"Well, I just know. And I'm going through your situation too, you know. So I know pretty damn well you're as messed as I am."

"But… I don't really want to cause much trouble-"

"Oh, come on!" said Lee cutting her off. Lee walked over to her and grabbed her legs, lifting her up. George smiled when he heard Leanne laughed trying to release herself from Lee's lift. Lee managed to get her stomach on his shoulder and his arms tight around her legs. Lee walked over to the couch with Leanne still on his body. He then threw Leanne carefully to the couch and Leanne fell on her back, still laughing lightly.

"Okay, okay I'll stay but only for the night."

Both George and Lee grinned when they heard to set of words. Leanne stood up and collected her left sneaker from the floor that fell off when Lee lifted her.

"Good. So you guys want anything? I have dinner plans with Alicia," said Lee as he walked over to the coat hanger near the door.

"Oh, no, thanks. I can cook for both of us," said George and he walked over to another door which Leanne assumed was the kitchen. Leanne stood up and she nodded to Lee. Lee then left the room quickly, ready for his date with Alicia Spinnet.

Leanne then stripped off her red jacket and walked over to the door George went into. She opened the door and saw George leaning down to the fridge. "George, what are you doing?"

George popped his head out of the fridge and smiled at Leanne. "Oh, I was just looking for something we could eat." In his hand, there were already some ingredients and a bottle of coke.

"Let me help you," said Leanne. She walked up to him and grabbed the bottle and some ingredients from his hands, setting them on the nearest counter.

George went back to the fridge and he hummed as he did. Leanne then looked down at the pack of ingredients in front of her and she studied it. There were eggs, cheese, and some vegetables. "What are you making? Maybe I can help."

"Well, just an omelet. I mean, you don't mind, do you? I haven't been buying something else lately. And, it's okay, I got this" Leanne nodded and she walked over to the dining table. She sat on the table as she watched George walked over to the counter and took out the knife from the shelf. He then started cutting the tomatoes. After a minute, George grunted loudly while holding his finger firmly. Leanne jumped off of the table and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just..." George let go of his finger and showed Leanne his bloody finger. "It's really nothing-"

"This is not 'nothing'. You could get infected," whispered Leanne as she took a towel that was hanging on the wall near the sink. She then turned the water on and she wetted the towel slightly. She walked over to George and she grabbed his arm gently. She studied then long cut on his finger and she slowly wiped it off with the towel. George breathed slowly and Leanne cleaned the blood off of his finger.

After it was done, she took out her wand. She pressed it against his finger gently and whispered, "_Episkey_."

Soon, the cut from his finger was gone and Leanne smiled. "I'll handle the cutting from now on."

George nodded and grinned goofily. "Fred always said I should stay away from knifes. I'm going to believe him if this keeps happening to me."

"Keeps happening? Oh, George, maybe Fred's right."

"Yeah, it's ashamed he's not here so I can't thank him properly…"

"Properly? You probably would shove a pie on his face and run away while screaming your thank you."

George then laughed and he nodded. "I miss him."

Leanne smiled and let go of George's hand. "We both miss him. I just… oh, I don't know. I just wish I could go back to those days when we were making chaos in the library. When we were shouting at those couples who were making out at Hogsmeade. When we were playing Quidditch on your backyard… Time flew so fast."

Leanne then brought up her hands and her vision got foggy because of the tears blocking her hazel eyes. She looked down and whispered, "I guess now I can't really say his name without broking down crying like a baby."

"Crying like a baby? You should've seen Mum. This is nothing."

"Yeah, you already said that earlier."

George then opened his arms and waited for Leanne to hug him. He then cleared his throat and Leanne looked up. She gazed at his arms and she leaned forward and gave George a hug. He hugged back as tight as he could and they stayed in that position for a moment. She pulled away and went back to the counter and they both went on preparing dinner for two.

Leanne woke up in a room which she noticed was George's. She looked around and saw George still sleeping in a couch not too far from his bed. She sat up and stood up. She remembered falling asleep on the couch downstairs after their little dinner. George must've moved her here. She walked to the couch and looked at George's peaceful face and his ruffled red flaming hair.

She walked back to the bed and reached over to the drawer. She found a parchment and a quill and she quickly start to wrote a letter.

_George, sorry I left without telling you. I'm in a hurry and you looked so tired. I'll visit you again soon. _

_-Leanne._

She folded the parchment and slipped it between George's hands. She then apparated away from his flat, wishing to God Susan's back in town.


	8. Chapter 8

**June 1998**

"Happy birthday!" screamed Susan. The redhead poured the bucket of water she's holding to Leanne who was still half asleep in her bed. Leanne screamed as the cold water hit her face and she opened her eyes, signing now she's wide awake.

"Are you mad?" shouted Leanne. She reached over to grab a pillow from her side and covered her face with it.

"Aw, come on, Lee. Wake up! Or there's more of that where that came from."

"Merlin, you sounds like my mother," moaned Leanne. She slowly sat on the bed and removed the soaking wet pillow off her face. She looked down at the blanket covering her body that was soaked. "Look at what you did."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it for you," said Susan happily as she took out her wand.

"Oh, no. Give me that!" Leanne took her wand off of Susan's hand. "I'm not letting my guard down."

Leanne pressed the wand to her sheets and pillows and tapped it three times. The water on her bed slowly drained and it was dry once more. She pointed Susan's wand at her hair and shirt and they turned out dry once again.

"Now, take a shower or something. I have plans for your special day."

"Plans? What are you up to now, Bones?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Leanne stared at her. Susan grinned while running her fingers through her long wavy hair. Leanne stared Susan's deep blue eyes and saw a twinkle of spark in them. Leanne then shrugged and jumped off of the bed and almost slipped because of her socks.

"You're still wearing that old thing?" asked Susan as she studied the two piece clothing on Leanne's feet.

"What? It's a gift. I can't just throw them away."

"Yeah, and I guess you accidentally lost the jumper I gave you on second year?"

"For the last time, they're small as hell. I can't keep them anymore. And besides, I really did lose it. But these," Leanne pointed to her feet. "I got them a year ago. How is that old? And they're from Lee."

"How is a gift from Lee better than my gifts?"

"Because he gave me decent things. Not make-up or high heels or even perfumes."

"Honestly, sometimes I think you're a man."

Leanne rolled her eyes and walked to her closet. She started picking out some clothes and as she did she asked, "How did you get in anyway? I'm pretty damn sure I locked the doors last night."

Susan giggled. "I have my ways."

Leanne pulled out a short ruffled skirt and a loose sweater. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just around town."

Leanne shrugged again and pulled out a pair of boots. She went to the bathroom and Susan shouted, "I'll be downstairs!"

After Leanne had a quick shower, she stepped into her room with only a towel wrapped around her body. She remembered last year at the Burrow when she gave Fred an erection. She smiled softly as she saw a picture of Fred's embarrassed face flashed into her mind. She walked over to the bed where her clothes had been laid out. She put on her knickers and bra then her skirt and sweater. She stashed a couple of galleons to her pocket and she went downstairs with her wand and boots still in her hands.

She searched the living room but there were no signs of Susan there. She went to the kitchen and saw Susan sitting on her dinning table with a half eaten chocolate bar in her hand.

"Is that mine?" shouted Leanne, drawing Susan's attention.

Susan looked up to her and grinned. "It is. I was hungry. And since I'm your best friend, I have the right to get away with it."

Leanne rolled her eyes. "Mhmm. Let's go. I just want what ever you have in plan over with."

Susan stood and waited patiently as Leanne put on her boots and slipped her wand in it. They then got out of the house and Leanne locked the door with one fluid move. Susan took out something from her pocket and said, "Put this on. I want it to be a surprise." Susan dropped a piece of black long cloth onto Leanne's hand and she nodded.

Leanne tied the cloth over her head, covering her eyes. Susan took Leanne's hand and they both apparated out of Godric's Hollow.

Susan led Leanne to a place she couldn't even see and after a minute or two of walking, Susan stopped. "We're here."

Leanne heard some voices and Susan let go of her hand. Susan then said, "Ready?" Leanne nodded. With that, Susan untied the clothing from her head and before Leanne could see anything, she heard a heap of people shouting "Happy birthday!"

Leanne opened her eyes and finally got a hold of her vision. Her face was painted with a big grin when she saw a crowd of people standing in front of you. There were George, Lee, Ernie, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. In Lee's hand, there was a cake. Took a minute for Leanne to realize that behind them, there are the ruins of Hogwarts.

"Oh my god," was the only thing she could only said. Her eyes grew wider and George laughed. The golden trio was the first ones to hug her and Dean and Seamus followed.

Seamus then whispered in his Scottish accent, "We missed 'ya, Lee."

"You know I missed you too, you little leprechaun."

Dean laughed and gave Leanne a peck on the cheek. Neville waved at her and Ernie gave her a high five and went straight to Susan. Then, Leanne walked to where George and Lee were standing and with out warning, George swept her off her feet, bringing her in for a tight embrace. Once George set her down, Lee winked at her and mouthed, "Eighteen."

Leanne laughed softly and asked, "Alright, what the hell is happening?"

"I thought you were smart enough to figure it out on your own, female Lee. Susan set up this picnic and asked us to come," answered Lee.

"Picnic?" Leanne looked over Lee's shoulder and saw a big red and white checkered blanket laid over those green grasses. There was one big basket sitting in the middle of it and a pile of plates and glasses next to it.

"But… why here?" asked Leanne.

"That was my idea," said Harry as a smile ran over his face. "I thought it was perfect so we can look back on our times there."

"Brilliant."

"Everyone shut up. I'm starving. Come on," shouted George as he head to the picnic area. After a moment, they were all there. Leanne sat between Susan and George and across Lee on the other side. Leanne leaned over to George and George ruffled her midnight hair.

Lee then shouted, "Oi!" everyone looked at him as he put the cake slowly in front of Leanne. Then he waved his hand on top of the candle and it quickly was lit. "Make your wish, birthday girl," said Lee with a grin.

"Do I have to?" asked Leanne still looking at the cake in front of her. It was pretty big and decorated with vanilla icing.

"Yes, now go on," said Dean who's sitting besides of Lee.

"Well, here goes…"

Leanne then closed her eyes and she quickly saw Fred's gracious face burned in the back of her mind. She shut her eyes even tighter and slowly thought to herself, '_I wish I could get over him. Fred. I wish.'_ Then, Leanne opened her eyes and leaned forward. She blew out the candles and right that second, the people around her clapped their hands. Leanne smiled to herself and rolled her eyes.

After that, Susan arranged lunch for all of them. Leanne didn't eat anything except an apple and a bottle of butterbeer. After the lunch, Ron and Hermione went for a walk and Susan and Ernie followed too. Lee, Dean and Seamus had a little food fight while Harry and Neville discussed about work, leaving George and Leanne to sit by themselves.

"You were thinking of him again, weren't you?" asked George breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"When you made your wish. I can see it. You saw him again, didn't you?"

Leanne looked at him and nodded. She felt her nose and cheeks burning up and without noticing it, Leanne's eyes slowly was filled with tears. George looked around and nobody even paid attention to them. George then stood and extended his arm down to Leanne. "Let's go for a walk," said George calmly while he slowly smiles.

Leanne stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. He helped her stood and led her towards the castle. It was Leanne's first time of seeing the castle's ruins for the first time. She gasped slowly as they walked towards their old school. She saw almost all of the towers were half ruined and the courtyards were filled with rocks, bricks, and dust.

George then took a turn and heads towards the Black Lake and she followed. Once they're there, George sat down on a bench and Leanne did so too. They stared into the lake for a moment then George stood. He then said, "Alright, tell me what's wrong."

Leanne looked up to him and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" George watched as Leanne's face sank to the ground. She dropped her head and shrugged. George realized what he just said and he kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hand softly. "Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't… Merlin, I'm so sorry… It's just… I can't stand seeing you like this. This is torture. Every time I see your face, it's just… Ugh. You're changing, Lee. And you know it. You're thinner than I've ever seen of you. Lee, just please… You're acting strange lately and you cry a lot. That's not the Leanne Summers I knew."

Leanne looked at him with her light hazel eyes and said, "Do you think I have a choice? George, I didn't ask for Fred to haunt me every time I close my eyes. I couldn't bear hearing his name without breaking down crying. And I swear, sometimes I only hear his voice calling my name or his laugh. George, I didn't ask this to happen. You don't know what I'm feeling since you already got over what happened. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am depressed…"

"That's not what I said-"

"Then what did you said?"

"My point is… I just wanted to tell you that I miss the old you. Where's that happy stubborn girl I use to know? You use to laugh every single time I'm around. Now, all I'm getting from you is just a small giggle which sounds like it was chocked out of you. And, no, I'm still not over his death because I'm his twin. You think it doesn't hurt me when I walk past by his room and expecting to hear his laugh coming out of it? You think it doesn't hurt having to live with all our inventions that reminded me of him? I don't have a single memory in my brain that doesn't involves him. Don't you know how that feels?" George looked up at Leanne who already has tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with emotions he couldn't read. Her cheeks were red as a rose and George smiled. "You know, you're the only person I know who blushes when you cry," said George stroking her hand.

Leanne gave him a crooked smile and replied, "Really?" George nodded and let go of her hand. He then slowly opened his arms, asking her for a hug. Leanne shook her head, making her hair whip as she did.

"You need it right now," whispered George. After a second or two, Leanne leaned and hugged George. She slowly buried her face into his shoulder as he ruffled her hair gently.

Leanne was the one who pulled away. George saw a speck of a smile on her face. But it wasn't just a smile. These days, Leanne's smiles are weak and meaningless. But, this one, it's different. It's her old cheerful happy smile. George smiled to himself and took his hands from Leanne's wrist and hair. They stood at the same time and walked back to the picnic site. That day, George heard the one thing he hasn't heard much recently. Her laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**January 2001**

"George! I'm home!"

Leanne entered the flat with her coat on her arm and some paperworks on her other. She threw her coat to the sofa and sat down. She kicked off her shoes and socks. George then popped his head from the kitchen and asked to the young Auror, "Already? I thought you were working late."

She shrugged. "Eh, I don't know, Harry wanted me to go home early since I've been working too much lately."

George walked out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hand and a bottle of firewhiskey on his other. He sat down next to her and set down his chips and bottle on the table. Leanne then asked, "Why are Lee and the new guy working downstairs and you're here possibly getting drunk. In case you haven't noticed, that's your joke shop down there."

"Yeah, but I already took my shift. And besides, it's January. There aren't many costumers."

Leanne noticed that the firewhiskey on the table is labeled on her name but she didn't remind George anyway. George always takes her food and drinks ever since she moved in. She remembered on winter 1998 when George asked her to move in with him since Lee moved out to live with Alicia. They've been roommates ever since.

Leanne moved almost all of her stuff there and the rest are still on her old flat on Godric's Hollow. She used Lee's old room since they both agree that Fred's room would just make her nights worst, so they turned Fred's old bedroom into the guest room.

Leanne then looked around and asked, "Where's Angelina?"

"Oh, she took off a while ago. Trouble at work or something."

George has been seeing Angelina Johnson for quite a while now. Leanne was use to seeing her around the apartment.

Suddenly, they heard Lee's voice from downstairs. He shouted, "Oi, George! I'm done for the day. See you tomorrow, mate! Say hi to Leanne for me."

George chuckled and said, "Probably another date with Alicia." He turned to Leanne and cheerfully said, "Lee said hi!"

Leanne giggled and patted his arm. "Yeah, yeah. I'm taking a shower." So she stood and walked to the bathroom.

After taking a relatively long shower, Leanne heard a knock on the door. She stepped out of the bathroom, only wearing a bathrobe. She walked to the front door and opened it. On the other side of the door, stood a man. The man was tall and has brown hair. Leanne felt as she has met this man before, but she can't remember who it is. Finally Leanne spoke, "Can I help you?"

"Does George live here? George Weasley?" asked the man. Then, Leanne finally remembered. '_That Scottish accent_' thought Leanne.

"You're… you're Oliver Wood, right?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Oh, yes, he does live her. But, I don't know where he is right now. Um, why don't you come in?"

"Thanks," said Oliver while he slowly stepped into the room. Leanne closed the door and Oliver sat down at the couch. "I'll go look for him."

Leanne searched to the kitchen, George's bedroom, the attic, and his invention room. But still, George was nowhere to be found. She walked back to the living room and shook her head. "I guess he went out. But you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Thanks again… um. I'm sorry. I remember your face but I can't seem to remember."

"I'm Leanne. Leanne Summers. I was the Gryffindor's team Chaser when you were captain. Surely you must remember me."

Oliver grinned and nodded. "I remember you. You were pretty fast for a twelve year old."

Leanne nodded. "Well, I'm going to get dress since I'm only wearing this which is highly inappropriate," mumbled Leanne as she pointed to her bathrobe. She walked to her room and dressed herself in short jeans and her old muggle t-shirt. She walked barefooted back to the living room and saw Oliver standing in front of the fireplace. He was looking at the pictures on the shelf on the fireplace.

"I don't want to be rude, but, why are you here?"

Oliver turned around and his eyes were locked at Leanne's body for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Oh, nothing, I just need George's help."

She walked over to him and looked at the set of pictures in front of them. She looked at the picture from when she, George, and Lee were in Susan's picnic on the Hogwarts grounds three years ago. Then the one that was taken on Christmas 1999. Then when she and George were in muggle London. She and Oliver watched as those three pictures and the others moved slowly.

"I'm assumed you live here too."

Leanne smiled. "Your assumption is right."

"Are you… his girlfriend or-"

"Who's? George's? Oh no, we're just roommates. He's with Angelina. Angelina Johnson. I bet you remember her."

"Yeah."

There was a silent moment and Leanne took her eyes off of Oliver. She scanned the shelf and accidentally spotted a picture of George with him. Fred. They were laughing in front of their new joke shop back in 1996. They both looked so happy. Everything was perfect back then.

"You miss him, don't you?" asked Oliver carefully.

Leanne only nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off of Fred's happy cheeky face.

"I'm really sorry…" Oliver slowly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, er, it's been three years. I should be over him. But I guess life have other plans for me."

Oliver didn't say anything. He then changed the topic by saying, "You've grown. I swear, last time I saw you, you were this short," he gestured in front of his stomach. "And still so young. You were thirteen when I left, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. She looked over to Oliver and noticed he was looking at her. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Oliver's chocolate brown eyes were scanning Leanne's light hazel's own. He felt a slight of fuzzy warm feeling building inside of him. Their little staring competition came to an end when they both heard a knock on the door. Leanne quickly left Oliver and went to the door. She opened it and came George Weasley holding a few bags of groceries in his hands.

George just walked passed her as he tried to balance those bags. He headed to the kitchen and seconds later, they heard a 'thud'.

Leanne jogged to the kitchen and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of George sitting on the floor with the groceries all over the floor. Looks like he took a fall. Oliver followed her and he chuckled and lend out a loud 'tsk tsk tsk'.

"What?" asked George.

Leanne walked to him and bended down. She picked up the groceries that were unharmed. Oliver instead walked to George and gave him a hand.

"Wood! Good to see you, mate!" said George cheerfully.

"It's good to see you too, Weasley." Oliver nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"For ten minutes or more."

"Boys! Please, take the conversation to the living room. I'll clean this up," said Leanne as she pulled out a small towel from on of the cabinets.

"Need any help?" asked Oliver as he stared at Leanne.

"No, thanks. I got this. Now, run along to your little reunion."

The boys left the kitchen and Leanne started picking up the snacks and drinks from the floor. She threw some to the cabinet and some she put in the fridge. She sighed loudly when she saw some sort of liquid on the floor. She looked closer and noticed there are some eggs cracking slowly on the floor. Besides that, there's a bottle of red wine already smashed completely. She grunted and she picked up the small pieces of broke glasses off of the floor. She was moving too fast so the glass slowly ripped her palm skin to little cuts. She stood and threw the glasses away.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

Leanne looked over her shoulder and saw Oliver Wood standing against the wall near the door. Leanne shook her head.

Oliver went to the dining table and sat there. "George went downstairs to close his shop early." Leanne only nodded as she arranged the groceries into their cabinets.

"Your hand…"

"Oh, this. This is absolutely nothing."

"And why is that?"

"I'm an Auror. I got hurt a lot. It's part of the job."

"You're an Auror? Why am I not surprised? You work with Potter and Weasley, then?"

"Yeap. Harry is kind of… my boss. Enough about me. You're in Puddlemere United, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"You're practically famous. I've seen your picture somewhere in a magazine saying that you're one of 'Ten Most Attractive Keeper of All Time' or something like that."

"Really? How did I rank?"

"I remember you were a four or a five. I don't know, I forgot." She shrugged.

He chuckled. "That's pretty high."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She turned around and saw Oliver looking at her. The she asked, "What?"

"Nothing… Just… Nothing."

Leanne then walked out of the kitchen and Oliver followed. They both sat down on the couch and waited for George's return. They waited for a moment and George entered the room with a hand full of keys. He then sat on the small couch across from Leanne and Oliver and said, "So, Oliver, what brings you here?"

"You already heard the news, right?"

George nodded. "Wait. What news?" asked Leanne.

Right that second, there was a knock on the door. Nobody stood and Leanne decided to get it. She answered the door and saw no other than Angelina Johnson in front of her. "Hey!" greeted the woman.

"Hey. George's right there. Come in."

Angelina stepped into the room and was greeted with George's peck on her forehead immediately. Her hair was loose today. No braids or curls. Just plain and straight. She then saw Oliver Wood on the couch and they made their little reunion. The four chatted for a moment until Leanne got an owl. She was summoned to go to the office as soon as possible by Harry because there was a little trouble. She then packed her wand, wallet, and changed into a proper outfit. She left the three graduated Gryffindors without a word.


End file.
